The Mathias story
by KNpachiRamasama
Summary: Shortly after season 1, a new student attends Beacon Academy with a unique ability, and an even more unique personality.


**This is my second attempt at a Fanfic. I'm actually still working on my other one.**

**I don't own RWBY. That honor goes to RoosterTeeth. This is a work in progress so please bear with me and let me know what I should change. Reviews will always help me. Bad or good. **

* * *

** Chapter 1**

** Not a Good Start**

A new day for new activities, Ruby thought to herself as hurlded herself out of bed and gave a big stretch.

"Wake up, Team RWBY!"she yelled from the top of her lungs. She looked around and noticed no one moved. At all. No one wanted to. They were up all night doing training exercises.

"Ruby, please. Be quiet," Weiss pleaded with her pillows covering her ears.

"Oh come on, Sleepy Heads. Get up," Ruby exclaimed. "Your fearless leader demands it."

"Hey, fearles leader," Yang called.

"Yes Yang," she replied turning towards her sidters direction only to be met with a flying pillow. "Hey!" she shouted as she fell to the floor.

"Come on, sis. Go back to bed," she begged. "Please."

"Fine. You guys sleep. Me and Blake will go see what we are doing today. Right Blake?"

Silence fell upon the room. Blake was not even present in the room. Instead she was out and about walking around in the peace of the night. She liked quiet. It gave her a chance to think to herself.

"Ok. I guess I'll go see what we are doing today then," Ruby said thinking outloud.

"Yeah you do that," Weiss said falling back asleep.

Ruby walked out of the dorm and shut the door, which made Juane, who was pacing himself back and forth in the hall, jump for his life.

"Oh hey Juane."

"Oh, Hey Ruby," he responded clintching his heart.

"Umm. What are you doing."

"Oh you know. Just preparing."

"Preparing," she said confused. "For what?"

"Well. I may or may have not finished off the rest of the maple syrup."

She looked at him with even more confusion. "Umm. Ok. Whats wrong with that?"

"It was Nora's favorite. The last time someone finished off something she liked, he got sent to the infirmary. He's probably still there." he said biting his nails.

"That dosen't sound good." As she said this a figure slithered its way behind Juane. Nora's orange hair popped out of the shade and an evil grin appeared on her face directed towards the clueless Juane. "Well I gotta go. Got stuff to to be. Talk to you later. Bye," she spit out as she darted out of the hall.

"Huh, wonder whats up with her," he sad aloud as he turned. he then came face to face to Nora whos grin had not dropped. "Oh, god," he said alloud followed by a high pitch girlish scream.

Ruby had wondered about the school looking for Professor Ozpin so her and her team can prepare for what the challenge was today. She searched for nearly an hour trying to find him but had no luck. she decided it was time for a rest and sat down on the ground.

"Please do get off the floor Mrs. Rose," a voice heading her direction requested. It was Glynda Goodwitch. A professor at the academy.

"Professor Goodwitch," Ruby exclaimed getting back to her feet. "Have you seen Professor Ozpin?"

"He told me you might be looking for him later. I'm sorry, though. He left earlier in the night." She responded looking down at her pad.

"Where did he go?"

"To go pick up a new student. Apparently someone has deemed themselves worthy to join the academy. And we are almost half way done with the first year. Better get their books and that all ready for them." She bagan to walk away. "Oh and another thing. Don't tell anyone what I just told you, nothing is official yet."

"Oh yes, of course. My lips are sealed. You have nothing to worry about," she replied with a smile.

"Good. Oh, and Ozpin said today is just a regular school day for you girls." she said as she continued on her way.

"Oh. Ok, thank you!" Ruby yelled as she ran back to her dorm.

She got back to her room and blasted through the door like a wild fire.

"Yang was the first to greet her. "Oh, hey sis. Whats up?" She asked putting on her boots. It took Ruby a minute to respond so she could catch her breath.

"We...are...getting..a..new..student," she spat out inbetween breaths to her team.

They all looked at her alittle funny. "So whats the big deal about that?" Blake asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. We get new students all the time," Weiss added.

"Sis, I think you may be overeacting," Yang told her trying to be truthfully honest.

"You don't understand. Professor Ozpin left the school to go retrieve him," she stated with all seriousness.

Once again they sat in silence, but this time it was more serious.

"He left the school?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yes, to go and get whoever the new guy, or girl is."

"When will they be here?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. Soon maybe. Professor Goodwitch didn't say." And then it hit her. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. I kinda promised her I wouldn't." Ruby explained rubbing her arm.

"Oh, ok. Well then, leader. What are we doing today?" Yang asked opening the door.

Ruby ran over and closed the door. "It's best you wait a minute or two," she said holding it shut. "Juane may have eaten Nora's syrup and she isn't happy with him."

"You know what we can leave in a bit," Yang said stroking her hair. "I got some homework to finish anyways."

They spent most of their day going from class to class, practically falling asleep. Except for Blake who kept herself entertained by reading her books throughout the periods. But now it was that time that everybody loves to partake in. It was LunchTime. They walked in and it was completely packed. They could barely manuever around with their trays in hand. After what seemed like a mile hike they found themselves at their table with Juane and his team. Jaune looked up as they sat down. He had a black eye. No one wanted to talk to him about it. He didn't even want to talk about it.

Thankfully the awkward silence was broken up by the sounds of commotion coming from one of the other tables. The table that a certain faunus girl kept getting picked on at.

"What is going on here, Pyrrha?" Blake had asked her.

"I'm not quite sure. But I think somene is finally standing up for Velvet," she had answered.

Ruby and her team managed to push themselves through the crowd and find an opening to see what was happening. Upon the opening, they saw Velvet Scarlatina cowering behind a man who stood between her and Cardin, who had his mace out and at the ready to attack.

"Who do you think you are?" Cardin yelled. "Do you even have a clue who I am?"

There was no response. The boy turned around and knelt beside Velvet and began to whisper in her ear. Whatever he was saying was calming her down.

"Hey. I'm talking to you," he shouted as he swung his mace towards them. The mace itself was in mid-swing. But that didn't matter. The boy quickly got on his feet and punched the top right out of Cardin's hands, launching it out the cafeteria window. Everyone was shocked. Never has someone been able to disarm Cardin, Leader of CRDL. The only other person who has stood up to him is currently dealing with a black eye.

While everyone was still trying to process what had just happened, the strange boy helped Velvet to her feet and began to walk out of the cafeteria with her.

"This isn't over," Cardin yelled. "You hear me!"

The boy stopped moving. He meerly peered over his shoulder and replied with, "Loud and clear." He then continued to walk Velvet out.

"Whoa," was all Blake could say.

"I'm gonna guess and say thats the newby," Yang assumed.

"I do believe so, Yang," Weiss answered.

"Oh, I have to go say hello to him, I bet he has the coolest weapons, and I have to know how he did that thing when he hit the mace and it just went 'swoosh' out the window. That was so cool," Ruby spat out in less than a couple seconds.

*BELL RINGS*

"Come on. We need to get to the combat stage," Blake stated grabbing her books.

"Yeah, I hear Cardin is up to fight today. Can you guess who he's gonna choose?" Yang included.

"Aww. but we never got to eat," Ruby sadenly said.

"Oh lighten up Ruby," Weiss stated. "You can eat later. Lets go" she said pushing everyone out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Once again I don't own RWBY.


End file.
